digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Reference Book
The is a section of ''Digimon Web, Bandai's official Digimon website, that contains the definitive profiles for many Digimon. It was launched on June 25, 2007 and has steadily grown since then, originally adding two Digimon a week but settling into its current rate of once a week in 2012. The site's profiles are sorted by name by default, but can also be sorted by level. The profiles themselves consist of the Digimon's name at top followed by its official romanization and then an image of the subject Digimon. It follows with its level, type, and attribute where applicable and then concludes with a list of its attacks and then its official profile. Bandai Asia also launched its own Digimon Reference Book to coincide with its own dub of Digimon Xros Wars, titled Digimon Fusion Battles. It focuses on Digimon who make appearances in Digimon Fusion Battles and contains a Digimon's Japanese, English, and Chinese names as well as their attacks, also in each language. It features the Bandai art for many Digimon, though it sometimes confuses a Digimon with its X-Antibody version or one of its variations, uses an incorrect Digimon, or even places a question mark in its place. Despite this, it also features the official Bandai art for some Digimon which hadn't been released prior to its inclusion in this version of the Digimon Reference Book. Later profiles, however, decreased in the amount of information they provided until they were essentially bare-bones. Errors Occasionally, profiles will be posted to the server or even noted on the main page of Digimon Web without being added to one or both of the Reference Book directories, or may be placed incorrectly therein. While there have been several instances of such mistakes, as of now each of them has been resolved except for Agumon Hakase, Magnamon (Ultimate), Butterflymon, and Wormmon. Agumon Hakase and Magnamon (Ultimate)'s profiles are missing from both directories, while Butterflymon and Wormmon's are missing from the Level-sorted directory only. In addition, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode was originally listed in the Dictionary as "Imperialdramon Dramon Mode", based on nomenclature used within the Digimon Life profiles. Shortly after it was added to the Reference Book, the Reference Book was revised to name it "Dragon Mode", with profiles referencing the Digimon revised accordingly, but the original "Dramon Mode" profile remains on the server. Similarly, the url for Examon's profile uses "exsaon" rather than the proper "examon", the url for Lucemon Falldown Mode's profile uses "rucemonfalldownmode", and the url for Caprimon's profile uses "capromon". Sometimes, profiles will be revised to add or subtract information from the Digimon descriptions. Following the , profiles that mentioned earthquakes or tsunamis were revised to redact these references; for example, Neptunemon's profile no longer describes its Special Moves. Around the same time, footnotes and translation aids were removed from the published profiles. Although most of the profile images used within the Reference Book are crisp, full-size versions of released Bandai art, there are small group that are either blurrier than other released art, or shrunken to use up only a portion of the allotted 320px square. Some images may instead contain other errors, such as incorrect designs, images of other Digimon, or graphics errors. In some cases, these images will be replaced with the correct profile image. Digimon Web Profiles Digimon Xros Wars additions Fresh (Baby I) In-Training (Baby II) Rookie (Child) Champion (Adult) Ultimate (Perfect) Mega (Ultimate) Armor Hybrid Bandai Asia Profiles Category:Websites